


Run

by enot_Dem



Category: Block-B, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Case Fic, Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enot_Dem/pseuds/enot_Dem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В кабинете душно и пахнет вишнёвой отдушкой. Зико дёргает воротничок поло и садится в кресло. И вспоминает, что забыл про кейс. Напрочь.</p>
<p>Саундтрек: Epic High - Run<br/>http://prostopleer.com/tracks/5551475PS0a</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

«Привет, оппа! Давай сходим в кино?^^ Буду ждать тебя в нашем кинотеатре завтра в десять утра~».  
Зико посмотрел на смс ещё раз и улыбнулся. Игры с информатором его забавляли. Именно она придумала этот секретный код - глупый, по мнению Чихо, но, как показала практика, эффективный. На такие сообщения никто не обращал внимания. Однако на первый взгляд легкомысленный текст, на деле легко превращался в «бар «Синема», десять вечера».  
На плечо Зико опустилась банка с пивом. Зико вздрогнул, заблокировал телефон и повернулся к смеющемуся парню, забирая у того выпивку.  
\- Оппа? Боже, Зико, ты можешь кому-то быть оппой и при этом не быть привлечённым за совращение малолетних? - парень обошёл диван, на котором сидел Чихо, и сел в кресло напротив, скалясь во все зубы.  
\- Иди нахуй, Джехё. У меня свидание. И не завидуй тому, что тёлочки любят привлекательных молодых людей, а не непонятных аджосси, - парировал Чихо, открывая пиво и уворачиваясь от подушки, брошенной возмущённым Джехё.

* * *  
\- Нуна, ты точно уверена, что там будут настоящие алмазы? - ноздри Чихо вздрагивали от возбуждения. Слухи и домыслы, ходившие по округу, в один момент сложились в цельную картину, которую и обрисовала ему Ёнми: друг детства и информатор в одном лице.  
Ёнми довольно улыбнулась: она любила, когда Зико звал её нуной. Она вообще его любила. И ей было выгодно работать со счастливчиком Зико. Поэтому вся интересная информация сначала попадала к Чихо и только потом к тем, кто был готов за неё заплатить.  
\- Уверена. Вчера одна из моих девочек сопровождала курьеров в салон, где будет сделка. Так что завтра тебя ожидает внеплановый сеанс маникюра. Я договорилась с хозяйкой: у тебя будет немного времени, чтобы поменять кейсы.  
Зико кивнул и кинул деньги на стойку, двумя глотками допивая виски. Ёнми усмехнулась и погладила Зико по колену, но тот только мягко улыбнулся и покачал головой:  
\- Прости, Ёнми, не сегодня. Надо ещё с парнями всё обсудить, - Чихо было неловко. Перед ней - всегда да. Но последнее время особенно: он отказывал ей уже несколько месяцев. Не то, чтобы он её не хотел. Он вообще не хотел. Или хотел. В общем, в такие моменты Зико морщился и предпочитал извиняться. Перед Ёнми было не стыдно извиняться. Она была его нуной, во всех смыслах.

* * *  
\- В общем, парни, действуем по плану: я буду в самом салоне; Бибом с Юквоном - вам я устроил игру в нелегальном притоне по соседству; Кён, с тебя поддержка с воздуха, я тебе присмотрел крышу, возьмёшь с собой «малышку». Тэиль и Пио - ждёте нас у ювелира, он готов сразу забрать камни. Джехё, ты будешь ждать меня за углом с тачкой. За детку отвечаешь головой, понял? - Зико купил свою Mitsubishi Evolution всего месяц назад и трясся над ней, как над золотой.  
«Хотя она золотой и была», - подумал Джехё и радостно закивал головой.  
\- Хорошо, парни, - дурашливо пропел Джехё, вытаскивая из сумки косметичку, - Раз мы всё решили, я откланиваюсь.  
Зико застыл, так и не поднеся ко рту соджу, и вытаращил глаза:  
\- Эй, ты куда? - возмущенный Чихо даже забыл выматериться.  
Джёхе, высунув язык, сосредоточенно подводил глаза, абсолютно игнорируя удивленные взгляды друзей.  
\- Дела у меня, Чихо, дела, - Джехё встал, потягиваясь во весь рост, меняя растянутую футболку на тонкий свитер, и превращаясь из «Джехё - свой парень-распиздяй» в «Джехё - бывший ольджан, модель и хост».  
Ну, Зико думал, что хост.  
На самом деле, где и кем работал Джехё, не знал даже Зико. Что его безмерно злило. И дело было даже не в том, что Джехё был вроде как его лучшим другом, а в том, что Зико всегда всё знал: про парней, про свой округ - про всё.  
Не считая Джехё, которого он подобрал в какой-то перестрелке, куда сам ввязался как-то неожиданно, и улепётывал потом на максимально возможной скорости.  
Ввалившийся в его машину парень с простреленным боком не был пределом мечтаний Чихо, но ТТ, упёршийся в висок, помог преодолеть врожденную мизантропию и прийти к выводу, что сваливая с оживленного места, лучше забрать с собой случайного попутчика.  
В общем, Джехё обжился у Зико и сваливать никуда не собирался, незаметно сдружившись с его друзьями. Даже Кён, всегда настороженно относящийся к чужим людям, спокойно передавал с Джехё устную и письменную информацию, и даже разрешал чистить свою винтовку.  
И вот сейчас. Никто из парней даже не насторожился, что Джехё исчезает куда-то в ночи. Только Пио привычно крикнул: «Береги себя, хён», а Бибом завопил вслед Джехё «Отличная задница, детка!», на что получил невербальное «отъебись».

***  
С утра все сонные, но весёлые. Бибом пытается выгнать засевшего в ванной Юквона, Тэиль гоняет Пио, который хочет курить натощак, Кён пропадает где-то в оружейной, а Зико буквально скатывается со второго этажа, матеря шумных друзей.  
Они рассаживаются вокруг стола, пьют кофе в ожидании фирменного завтрака от Тэиля и галдят на весь дом, пока не приходит Джехё. Он стягивает с себя свитер ещё в прихожей, джинсы летят на диван в гостиной, и на кухню Джехё заходит в одних трусах, недовольно морщась и хватая кружку из рук Зико.  
Когда Джехё скрывается в ванной, все отмирают, а Бибом восхищенно присвистывает:  
\- И у тебя каждое утро такой стриптиз?  
Зико ухмыляется и ничего не отвечает. По утрам он обычно спит.

***  
Они едут с Джехё под какую-то незамысловатую попсу, и бывший ольджан подпевает ей с задором и от души. Зико смеётся, как ненормальный, пока не понимает, что подпевает сам и едва не проезжает нужное место. Он кроет Джехё матом и смеётся в голос, вываливаясь из машины.  
Джехё перелезает за руль и разворачивает машину вниз по улице.

В салон Зико заходит абсолютно собранным. Он идет к администратору, и та, найдя его имя в списке, отправляет его дальше по коридору.  
В кабинете душно и пахнет вишнёвой отдушкой. Зико дёргает воротничок поло и садится в кресло. И вспоминает, что забыл про кейс. Напрочь.  
Ему мгновенно становится дурно до темноты в глазах. Но в кабинет заходят двое, и Зико старается слиться с креслом и не блевануть прямо тут.  
Он совершенно теряется в лихорадочных попытках придумать хоть что-нибудь и почти проёбывает момент, когда курьеры выходят в коридор.  
Зико хватает кейс, ныряя в проходную комнату. Оказываясь нос к носу с курьерами.

И Зико бежит.

***  
Сколько Зико себя помнит, он бежит. От пьяного отчима, от себя, от неприятностей и стычек лоб в лоб. Чихо не считает себя трусом - бегать тоже надо уметь. И он делает это максимально талантливо: за пять лет он был в полицейском участке всего однажды. И то по вине Джехё, с которым они как-то нажрались вхлам и пытались заснуть на лавочке в Ильсане.

И Зико бежит.

Забегая, выбегая, перепрыгивая. Он даже не может продумать дальнейший план действий. И бежит дальше. Пока его не хватают за шкиру и не затягивают в какую-то подсобку.  
Чихо тяжело дышит Джехё в шею и прижимает к себе кейс. Он хочет спросить, что Джехё здесь делает, как он узнал, как он вообще его нашёл. Он хочет.  
Джехё целует его мягко, оттягивая нижнюю губу и вылизывая небо. А потом шепчет на ухо, что Зико дебил, что его не было слишком долго, и что Кён, хоть и параноик, но молодец, и правильно прицепил на Чихо маячок.

И Зико целует его в ответ.

Кожа Джехё горячая, влажная, и Зико кажется, что тот плавится под его руками. Но Джехё на месте и только прикусывает Чихо за плечо, когда тот расстёгивает его ремень и прижимает руку к паху.  
Зико дрочит им двоим жёстко и плотно, и Джехё накрывает его руку своей, смягчая ритм, и откидывая голову назад. Зико вылизывает его шею и подчиняется чужому ритму.

***  
Они выбираются из укрытия, когда Кён присылает смс. Джехё щурится на свет, а Зико пытается пригладить волосы одной рукой.  
И Зико снова бежит.  
В этот раз к машине. Джехё догоняет его на выходе и садится на заднее сидение.  
Зико проверяет кейс - алмазы на месте, - и они едут к ювелиру, где их уже ждут парни. Чтобы выяснить, что алмазы ненастоящие.  
Зико растерянно смотрит сначала на кейс, потом на ребят. Джехё уже нет: он попросил высадить его ещё на углу квартала, сославшись на неотложные дела.  
Чихо кидает кейс Юквону, хватает Бибома и идёт методично напиваться в бар.  
Не то, чтобы он верил в эти алмазы. Не то, чтобы они были ему нужны  
Просто иногда ему кажется, что если он остановится, то сдохнет. А чувство самосохранения у Чихо всегда было на уровне. Даже, если при этом он чувствовал себя идиотом.

***  
Зико приземлился куда-то на коврик, но ухитрился встать на четвереньки и постарался вскарабкаться вверх по стене. Он уже хотел прекратить тщетные попытки - в конце концов, на коврике тоже удобно - как его подхватили, и знакомый голос сонно пробормотал:  
\- У Чихо, ты мудак.  
Зико довольно кивнул головой и полез целоваться. За что был немедленно брошен на диван.  
\- Нет, Зико, с пьяным тобой я целоваться не буду. Во-первых, ты воняешь, а, во-вторых, ты нихуя завтра не вспомнишь.  
Почти вырубившийся Зико уловил что-то там про завтра и согласно замычал, окончательно проваливаясь в сон.

***  
Утром Зико ждало сильнейшее похмелье, Джехё на кухне и сигареты с аспирином.  
Он рассказывал Джехё о том, что он тут подумал, и раз есть фальшивые алмазы, значит, есть и настоящие, это же логично. А значит, надо всего лишь узнать, где они.  
А Джехё думал о том, что нахуй эти алмазы, и он отдаст их Зико сегодня же вечером.  
Зико чертил что-то пальцами на столе и объяснял, улыбаясь и морща нос.

А может и не отдаст.


End file.
